


Everyone will see

by makeme85



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sub!Tony, possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeme85/pseuds/makeme85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had taken Tony by surprise. Tony was just about to leave when Steve suddenly appeared and shoved him with his front against the wall, pressing his weight against the slightly smaller man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone will see

**Author's Note:**

> Smuuuuuut!  
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine, hope there're not too many and that you enjoy it!

“Oh god- please don't-” Tony whispered, but couldn't do anything. Steve would stop immediately if Tony used his save word but it was too good. _God is was so good_!

~

Steve had taken Tony by surprise. Tony was just about to leave when Steve suddenly appeared and shoved him with his front against the wall, pressing his weight against the slightly smaller man, and worked on Tony's belt to drive his hand into his pants while he pressed his own already full erected cock against Tony's back.

“I'm gonna be late...-”

“You're always late! Who cares?” Steve said firmly and kept working on Tony's cock, which was hard in less than thirty seconds.

“The suit will be a mess...-” Tony whimperd

“I count on it.” was all Steve said and freed Tony from his pants.

The second the pants were on the ground Steve began to prepare his partner. Quick and efficient. And Tony was torn between having quick and hot sex right now and showing up at that meeting, too late, rumpled and limping.

“Oh god- please don't-” Tony's voice whispering and weak.

“Say your save word if you really want me to stop”

“I- ah...- can't- like this- oh yes...!” was all Tony could answer –moan– when Steve twisted his fingers in the sweetest way possible.

“I thought so” Steve said low and husky.

With practiced moves and a little bottle of lube in his right pocked Steve needed only a few more seconds to open his pants –just enough to free his own cock– entering Tony and fucking him against the wall while stroking his cock almost too harsh.

“oh god- yes! Hah-”

“You're on your way to that meeting before I found you, weren't you?” Steve pointed his words with demanding thrusts

“yes...- aaahhyes...-”

“And you're still going after I'm done with you, aren't you?”

“ohgo- I- yes...- Igottahaaa!”

“No, you will not change your suit!” the thrusts on 'no' and 'suit' were stronger and Steve's voice started shaking “There will be this guy again” and Steve grabbed Tony by his hair and pulled his head back. Tony was already a trembling and whimpering mess, squirming between Steve and the wall.

“I've seen the way he looks at you” Steve said right in Tony's ear, still thrusting in a possessive way, owning Tony and marking him as **his**.

“Nohe's- ohgodyes!... He'sjust-” Tony moaned with little sobs in between

“ **yes** , he is!” And Steve tugged rudely at Tony's hair, pointing the 'yes' with an especially hard thrust “I want him to see you after this” Steve's thrusts became more frantic and shameless “to see you all used in that crinkled suit-” He hissed and groaned at his own words “with rumpled hair” Steve got closer with every single word “everyone there will see that you're **mine**!”

And with his last words he bit down on Tony's neck and sucked at it like he could actually draw something out of the skin while he came with a heavy growl and several deep thrusts and filled Tony up with himself.

Tony moaned loud while Steve was pounding him into the wall fucking him mercilessly and stroking his cock like there was no time to lose and Tony came too. In long and hard pulses he painted the wall and covered Steve's hands.

They stood there for another few moments, catching their breaths “mine...-..mine...” Steve whispered, panting against Tony's neck where a giant purple bruise showed it's appearance.

When Steve pulled out Tony tried to turn to him but Steve held him where he was

“Steve-... wha-”

“I'm not yet done with you, love” and Steve kissed Tony's cheek before he took a butt plug out of his left pocked and shoved it up Tony's ass before his cum could start leaking out. Tony moaned again at the feeling which was almost too much after the sex and his orgasm.

“Now I'm done with you” Steve pulled Tony's briefs and pants back up, turned him around and pulled Tony into a kiss. It was a tender kiss, soft and caring and Tony melted into the feeling of Steve's tongue against his, making little noises which caused Steve to grab at at his hips and hair one last time.

“I love you” Steve breathed against Tony's lips

“I know” was Tony's answer

When Tony turned to leave Steve gave him a hard slap on his ass. Tony moaned again and almost tumbled “aaah... love you too!” Tony said when he looked back over his shoulder with a mischievous look on his face and a smirk on his lips.

When he appeared at the meeting he was late, rumpled and limping. And he had a big fat hickey on his neck. And he loved it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Let me know if you liked it! I'm always celebrating kudos and comments like they're birthday presents =D


End file.
